boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrum Copori
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see Luneia Pulvisin Astrum Copori is the pre-Scratch iteration of Phoebus' ancestor. Appearance Astrum had an un-creative mind to her garb. If it had buttons, they'd all be buttoned up, as they were meant to be, and if it was torn, it was fixed in the first thread she found whether or not it clashed, if she didn't outright replace the garment itself. However, she had an interest in clothes with repeating patterns, as she enjoyed looking to find imperfections in the pattern. She mostly re-wore the same clothing she had without actually replacing it, unless she was either given a garment or found one that caught her interest. However, though she'd fix her clothes, she often wore them through in areas, resulting in them looking a little ratty. About the only thing she did creatively was in conjunction with her hair, normally left long and messy, tying her bangs to her horns in order to keep it out of her eyes. The fact that her horns swept back made this easy enough to fix when it came undone, which was often when she travelled. The fact that she rarely brushed it, however, wasn't helped by the fact that each time she did "the Stary Thing", her hair was mussed up further, resulting in it looking rather wild. This got to the point that her hair often hid her second and third set of horns, which had the paradoxical effect of making her look more normal. She seemed unperturbed by the fact that her hair color was brown, unlike the customary black of other trolls. Soon after she and her friends (although it wasn't a term she'd use to describe them) went into the medium, she stopped this practice, especially since it took too much time to do it up between (or even during) battles. Personality Astrum was always the quiet one among the other trolls, not often replying to what they were saying to the point of Seeming dull minded, although she was anything but; when someone caught Astrum's gaze, she'd focus on it to memorize as many details of it as she could, often to the point that she seemed to ignore others. While this tendency faded as she came into realizing her role in Sgrub, her ability to see the world around her as captchacode left her with a worse trait; nihilism. With her unnatural skills in alchemization, Astrum began to see everything, even death, as something that could be overcome with simply "with the death of enough imps." and lost much of her sentimental value on various physical objects. Perhaps for this, she gravitated towards fellow player Taalia and her powers over doom itself, albeit in a purely platonic way. Astrum, while normally an agreeable troll, isn't the easiest to be around. Aside from the quiet atmosphere she seems to generate, her later attitude towards death gave her an unnerving calmness that few could really ignore. Internally, however, she struggled with her ability to only copy objects, frustrated at her inability to become inspired for her own creations. Worse still, while her troll abilities to travel at great speeds worked well as a jumping-method, its limitations, such as only sending her to where she could see, undermined its usefulness in her eyes. Relationships Character Background Gallery Category:Trolls Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Females